1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays are widely used as a type of flat panel display. A liquid crystal display generally has two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed with a liquid crystal layer interposed between the panels.
In the liquid crystal display (LCD), voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field through the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light may be controlled by passage through the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying an image.
Among these LCDs, a vertical alignment mode LCD, which aligns major axes of liquid crystal molecules perpendicular to the display panel when an electric field is not applied, has been developed.
Also, a method for providing a pretilt to the liquid crystal molecules in the absence of an electric field has been developed to improve the response speed of the liquid crystal layer while realizing a wide viewing angle in the vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD.
The information disclosed in this section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and may contain information that is not part of the prior art.